


And (demon) Baby Makes 3...?

by blue_skyes



Category: Youtube RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Demon Pregnancy, F/M, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:50:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8778343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_skyes/pseuds/blue_skyes
Summary: Another request from FoxInAForestOfStars on Tumblr!Anti somehow gets you pregnant. Since neither of you have ever dealt with a normal pregnancy before, much less a demon one, the two of you try to keep each other sane as you try to figure out how to make everything work.





	1. Morning Sickness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BibliophileTimelady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BibliophileTimelady/gifts).



> Hi guys! I've had this request waiting for a while now, and I finally finished chapter 1! Finals have been getting in the way but as of tomorrow I'm finally done, which means I'll be able to finish this fic sooner! I hope you all enjoy the first chapter!

It was a slow sleepy morning as the sun streamed through the curtains, shining on your face. The light woke you up and you found your body tangled with Anti's. He was still sleeping peacefully, and you smiled at the demon and his slight snoring. Anti was so adorable and you loved seeing him in his most vulnerable state. You covered his face with light soft kisses, lingering a little longer on his lips. You snuggled closer to him, sighing softly.

It felt weird sometimes, sharing these domestic moments with Anti. If you ignored the fact that he was a demon, you would have thought you were living a normal life. You wouldn't have traded this for any normal life though. The excitement this life brought was thrilling. But the rarity of these small, calm, domestic moments made them all the more special for you.

You noticed Anti's eyes fluttering open, and you smiled softly at him. "Good morning sleepyhead..." You whispered in his ear with a soft giggle.

Anti groaned, slightly grumpy, wishing he could still sleep, but his expression softened as his eyes fell on you. "Morning..." His voice still a sleepy mumble.

It was a lazy day for the two of you, and you planned to spend it that way. You cuddled closer to him, when your stomach let out a loud rumble. Anti laughed at you, when all of a sudden, his stomach decided to echo yours. Dreading the fact that you needed to pull away from him, you knew both of you needed to eat too. "How about I make us some breakfast in bed, hmm?" You barely finished your question when Anti's face lit up. As a demon, he didn't need to eat, but his love for eating was unimaginable.

You giggled at his unspoken enthusiasm, and stood up, stretching as you did so. "I'll be right back with food."

"Thank you!" Anti shouted at you as were already walking down the hall.

Once you arrived in the kitchen, you already knew what you wanted. Scrambled eggs. You had been craving them since you woke up. You weren't usually one to get cravings, but recently, you were having a lot of them. You cracked the eggs in a bowl, gave them a good whisk, and they sizzled as you poured them into the pan. You mixed them around, pausing only to pop some bread in the toaster for the two of you. When everything was done, you buttered the toast, and placed them, along with the eggs on plates for you and Anti. The plates and silverware were placed onto a tray, and you carried them off to your bedroom.

Arriving there, Anti grinned in excitement. "Finally!" He shouted as he sat up in bed. "I was starting to grow impatient."

You approached the bed, and handed Anti one of the plates of food, placing yours on your bedside table as you climbed into bed beside your lover. Anti was practically scarfing down the breakfast by the time you climbed in, but you smiled, finding it adorable.

You went to dig in yourself, but an off smell hit your nose. You shook it off as your stomach gurgling brought you back, and took your first bite. The taste on your tongue was wrong. It didn't taste like it should have. And as you swallowed, it was like a bomb, exploding the few contents that were inside as it landed. You knew exactly what was coming, so you quickly placed the plate of food back on your table before rushing off to your ensuite bathroom, promptly spewing your guts inside the toilet. Anti, having just finished, left everything and ran over to check on you.

"Are you okay love?" Anti pulled back your hair and rubbed your back as your stomach threatened to send up more bile.

When there was nothing left and you were done you sighed and leaned against him. "I'm fine..." Your voice was more of a groan than anything else, and your breathing was heavy.

"(Y/N), are you sure?" Anti ran a hand over your forehead to brush away but quickly pulled away from the heat. "You're burning up."

"I'm fine... I promise...." Your eyes were starting to droop and the alertness you had a few moments ago from waking up was gone.

"We need to get you back to bed. You're sick." Anti stood, pulling you back up into his arms when you were done. He helped you brush your teeth, getting rid of the leftover bile, then lifting you in his arms, he carried you back to bed. Anti tucked you in, kissing your forehead. He left the room only for a moment, coming back with medicine. After he made sure you'd taken it, Anti climbed into bed with you, and pulled you close in his arms.

"Noooo..." Your voice a soft groan as you weakly tried to push him away from you, to no avail. "You'll get sick too..."

Anti chuckled, finding your weak protest adorable as he kissed you on the cheek, and tightened his hold on you. "Come on now (Y/N). You know my immune system is stronger than humans. It'll take a lot more than a simple fever to get me sick. I'm going to stay in bed with you all day and night until you get better."

You wanted to protest even further, but you were tired enough as it was, but the feeling of Anti's arms around you added to the comfort you were feeling and you drifted off instantly.

You slept most of the day, Anti taking care of you, making sure you at least ate some soup and saltines, so to not upset your stomach. The nausea and vomiting never came back, and by the end of the day your fever was gone, so both of you went to bed that night feeling instantly more relaxed.

The next morning, you woke up, and Anti had just finished making you toast. You took it from him gingerly, thanking him.

"So, how do you feel?" Anti asked as you finished it off.

"I'm fine. Thank you." You smiled softly as you thanked him.

The morning was normal, and you were starting to feel fine again, but as the afternoon rolled around, you were having lunch, when you suddenly felt your stomach rumble as it did the previous morning. You ran to the bathroom, your stomach tossing up the day's contents. Anti followed behind you, and knelt beside you, rubbing your back gently as he had done the day before.

"You're sick love. I'm taking you to the doctor." Anti's voice was full of worry as he watched you, hunched over the toilet.

"No I'm fine...." You replied, a dry heave coming forward.

"You're sick, and you're going to the doctor." Anti's voice was commanding, and in normal situations, it would have left you weak in the knees, but today, you were too sick to do anything but listen to him. Grabbing a plastic bag, you thanked yourself internally for already being dressed in clothes that weren't pyjamas and followed Anti into the car.

Lucky for you, there wasn't too much of a wait at your doctors office and once you signed in, you had only waited 15 minutes to be called inside. Feeling too weak to talk, Anti described to the nurse your symptoms. After going over everything, she decided to take some blood and collect a urine sample. Once the tests were done, she had you sit in the examination room with Anti as you waited for the doctor to bring in the results.

"You'll be okay love. I promise." Anti pulled you into his arms as he stood next to the table you were sitting on.

It was about half an hour of waiting before the doctor came in, holding a clipboard in his hands. "Ah, Miss (L/N). Good to see you again. So you've got some vomiting, some fever, and some fatigue. Well I've been over the results, and I've got some good news and some bad news. Which would you like to hear first?"

"The bad news." The words spilled out of your mouth so fast, but you didn't care. You just hoped the good news outweighed the bad.

"Well the bad news is, this sickness is going to last you a few months."

You and Anti watched the doctor closely and intently as you waited for him to drop the good news. A sickness that was going to last a few months was bad enough and you couldn't imagine how much better it was going to get.

"The good news, however..." The doctor paused for dramatic effect and Anti would have gone after him if it would have made him speak the news any faster.

The doctor took a deep breath in and spoke, a smile gracing his face. "You're pregnant!"

Both your eyes and Anti's widened in complete shock. Out of all the things you expected to hear, that was not one of them. You looked at each other, neither of you able to find the words to say.

"Are the two of you alright?" The doctor seemed confused. "Usually couples I tell are excited that they're finally having a child!"

Anti was the first to speak up. "I'm- I just thought- I was pretty sure I was infertile..."

The doctor had a glint in his eye as he looked at you that suggested cheating, but you knew he wouldn't say anything. It wasn't his place.

"I-Wha- I can't-" Your mouth flapped open and shut, words failing you. You literally had no idea what to say or how to even process what was going on.

"Well," The doctor sighed. "Either way, here's a prescription, it should help you deal with the morning sickness."

You took the paper from him and nodded. "T-Thank you doctor."

He smiled at the two of you before standing from his stool. "Of course. And once again congratulations!" He smiled at you before leaving the room.

The two of you walked out of the office and back to the car in silence. Once both inside, the ride home wasn't much different, the radio the only noise in the car.

When you finally arrived home and were inside, Anti ran his hand through his hair and sighed. You could tell that he had no idea what to think of this. "Anti?" Your voice a soft whisper as he turned to face you. "You know I didn't cheat on you, right?" Tears began to well up in your eyes, afraid that he thought you might have, and afraid of what he would do if he thought you did.

Instead, Anti approached you, and pulled you into a warm embrace. "Of course I do, my queen. We're bonded, remember? There's no way it could happen, and if for some reason it were to happen, I'd know long before you were pregnant.

You sighed in relief. "Good. Because you know there's no one in this world I could love more than you." You smiled at him, softly and full of love. Your face quickly dropped as the worry hit you. "But... what are we going to do now? How does a demon pregnancy work? Do you even want a child? Or should we just-"

Anti stopped you before you could finish. "(Y/N), love, my queen. Calm down. I want to keep it. I'm not quite sure how this is going to work, I've never heard of demons impregnating humans. But I know that I'll do my best to keep you safe, and that we'll have the most amazing heir or heiress to our throne there's ever been."


	2. The First Trimester

You were already halfway through your first trimester when you found out that you were pregnant, and Anti hadn’t stopped caring for you the entire time.  He had no idea what was going to happen to you, carrying a demon-humanoid hybrid child inside yourself, so he hadn’t left your side since. “Anti…” You sighed as you rolled your eyes at him. “I’m fine right now. You know you don’t have to sit by my side every moment, right?”

Anti, disregarding your wishes, shifted even closer to you in bed, wrapping his arms around you so you couldn’t move away. “I know. But I want to make sure you’re okay. Neither of us know exactly what’s inside you. You might be fine and you just have a human child. But it might be a pure demon, and could kill you. I don’t want you to die. You know that. What’s a king without his queen anyways?  So you’re stuck with me.”

“…Fine.” You grumbled. You weren’t really complaining. You loved spending time with Anti, and this pregnancy seemed to have its benefits, the amount of time the two of you were together. The biggest problem you were facing at the moment is that you were either sleeping most of the day, or you were feeling sick. You and Anti had at least done some research on normal human pregnancies, and so far, you were fitting all of the criteria for the first trimester. And while that was a relief to the both of you, as your body seemed to be showing no abnormal signs for a human pregnancy, you were also sick of how it was making you feel. So when you weren’t sleeping, you were either throwing up, having massive headaches, or you were constipated. And the combination of all three was leaving you even more exhausted. You snuggled closer to Anti, and sighed at how nice and warm he felt against you. “I think I’m gonna take a nap...” You let out a yawn, and Anti couldn’t help but let out a chuckle at how cute you were.

“Sleep, my love.” Anti smiled at you, gently running his fingers through your hair. “I’ll still be right beside you when you wake up.” You sighed, smiling as you relaxed into his touch, and it wasn’t long until you fell asleep.

Your nap was going well, and you had been asleep for about half an hour, when you suddenly awoke, a rumbling feeling in your stomach.  You shot up and got quickly out of bed, ripping yourself from Anti’s arms and ran straight to the bathroom. You didn’t have much in your stomach to begin with, and what came up was mostly bile. When nothing more had come back up, you sighed, and climbed back into bed, where Anti was sat, worriedly watching you.

“(Y/N), are you okay?” He pressed a hand to your forehead, making sure you hadn’t developed a fever.

“I’m fine, I promise. It’s just the baby acting up again.” You leaned back into your pillows sighing. You really hoped all of these symptoms would be over soon. You started to fall asleep again, only to have the vomiting begin again a half an hour later. The cycle went on and off for a couple of hours before Anti wasn’t able to stand this anymore.

“Come on, (Y/N). I’m taking you to the hospital.” You didn’t even try to fight him this time. You didn’t want to be throwing up anymore, and the amount of times you were throwing up was starting to concern you.

The two of you got in the car, and practically sped to the hospital. Anti didn’t even care that he was going extremely over the speed limit, he just wanted to make sure you got to the hospital as soon as possible, and that you were okay. He parked in the nearest spot, and practically carried you in, the way you were feeling so weak. Anti quickly had you checked in, and it wasn’t long until you were wheeled off by a nurse into a room in the maternity ward. They had you strip from your clothes into a hospital gown, and had you put into a bed. The nurse then took your vitals, and took some tests, measuring your heart rate and taking your blood, before hooking you up to an IV.

The nurse had left, and you and Anti were left alone. You were more relaxed now, and it seemed your nausea had subsided. Anti had your hand in his, and didn’t seem like he was ever going to let it go. “You’ll be fine (Y/N). I promise you.” He brought your hand up to his lips, kissing it gently. “You’re my strong queen, and I know you’ll get through this.” You smiled, and leaned in to kiss his cheek, thanking him for his words of comfort.

You were waiting there for what seemed like forever when finally, the ward’s main doctor came in to see you. “Ms. (L/N). It’s good to see that you came in when you did. Judging by your symptoms, and the results of your tests,” He paused, looking at his clipboard. “You’re suffering from a case of hyperemesis gravidarum, or severe morning sickness. It’s nothing damaging to the baby, but usually is the cause of extreme stress and a big rise in hormone levels. You should be fine. We’re going to keep you here on an IV drip for a couple of days, and make sure you don’t get any worse.”

“Thank you so much for your help doctor.” Anti said, as you smiled weakly at the doctor, silently thanking him as well.

“Of course.” The doctor smiled in return. “I’ll be back to check on you in a few hours.”

Once the doctor left, the two of you were alone once more. You sighed, already feeling more relieved. “Thank you Anti. For being here, taking care of me, everything.” You squeezed his hand gently, smiling at him.

“What do you mean? Of course I’ll be here, my queen. I’m not leaving your side until you’re better.” Anti kissed your forehead, smiling as he looked down at you.

“No. That’s not what I meant. You could have easily left when you found out that I was pregnant. You could have made me fend for myself, not knowing what the child was going to be. You could have forced me to get rid of this child. _Our_ child. But you didn’t. You’re still here, and you still love me and you still love this child. And I don’t know what I’d do if you had left.”

“(Y/N).” His voice was firm as he squeezed your hand to reassure you. “I don’t want you ever thinking like that again. I am _never_ going to leave you. I’ve never loved anyone as much as I’ve loved you, and I couldn’t stand to be away from you. I want this child just as much as you do, and I want us to be a family. I’m staying with you for as long as I live.” You smiled at him, tears prickling your eyes with happiness. You were already starting to feel stronger, the fluids from the IV beginning to replenish the nutrients that you had lost, but the fatigue was still there, and the comforting feeling of knowing Anti was always going to be with you, helped relax you even more and you quickly drifted off to sleep.

The two days you spent in hospital went past faster than you had expected, and you were fully healed, the only leftover treatment was the medicine that your doctor gave you to kill the nausea. It helped, and the rest of your first trimester went smoothly, the only excitement being your bi-weekly visits for the rest of the trimester, to make sure everything was in check and that your nausea wasn’t coming back. Everything went fine, and the transition between the first and second trimester was a smooth one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry with how long it took me to update this. I've just been really out of sorts lately and just really out of motivation in general. I'm okay now, and I should be posting the next couple of chapters soon! I promise! :) If you enjoyed this please leave a kudos and/or a comment, I really love knowing that you guys are enjoying my stories, it makes me so happy, even if it is just a small kudos or a short comment. And if you have any sort of criticism, I'll take that too, I'm always willing to learn and grow from my mistakes and become a better writer, so you don't have to hold back! Thanks again for reading! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray! Another update! I was somehow very inspired to finish this chapter today, even though I thought I was going to take a short break after finishing the Anti Christmas story I also posted today. I hope you guys enjoy! :)

You were 16 weeks along now, and you couldn’t contain your excitement. It was time for your first ultrasound. You were starting to show now, your stomach bigger than what you thought it would be. You had scheduled the appointment weeks ago, and you were currently being driven to the hospital by Anti. The bigger you got, the less stuff he let you do, and driving was now one of them, despite not being that far along in the pregnancy. “You know Anti,” You turned to face him.

“Yeah?” He said as he glanced at you, smiling for a moment before turning his eyes back to the road. “We could possibly find out the baby’s sex today. I-Is that something you want to know?” You paused, waiting for him to answer. When he didn’t say anything after a few moments, you continued. “I don’t know if I want to know yet…” Your voice trailed off, hoping he’d say something.

After a few more moments, he finally responded. “No. Let’s keep it a surprise. Besides. I don’t really care about the gender anyways. Whatever child comes from you is a child I’ll love.” You grinned as he took one of your hands in his own, squeezing it gently, and you could feel the love radiating from it.

Once arriving at the hospital, you quickly got signed in, and were taken back to the ultrasound room. You lay down on the examination table, and you and Anti waited together for the nurse to return. You were practically shaking, and Anti could tell something was up. “Are you alright (Y/N)? You seem a little off…”

“I’m really nervous Anti… This child isn’t normal, and you and I both know that. And we don’t know what they’re going to look like. And even though I’m going to love this child as much as I love you, that doesn’t mean anyone else is going to be as accepting. What if- What if they think something’s wrong with them? What if they think it’s best to just get rid of it?” Your breathing became labored, almost pants, as these terrible thoughts plagued your mind.

“Calm down my love. Everything is going to be okay. I swear to you that no one will hurt our child. And if they try, you know I’ll do anything in my power to stop them.” Anti ran his hand through your hair, stroking it to calm you down. After a few deep breaths, you were feeling normal again, and just in time as the nurse returned.

“So, Ms. (L/N), are you ready to see your baby?” She asked, as she pulled your shirt up over your fairly big bump, covering it in the ultrasound gel.

You nodded at her, the nervousness that you had before shoved to the back of your mind as the excitement of finally seeing your baby arose. “We can’t wait! Isn’t that right love?” You turned to Anti and smiled, holding his hand in yours.

“That’s right.” Anti smiled in response. The nurse turned on the machine and when pressing the end against your stomach, an image of your child appeared on screen.

“Wow! Look at that!” The nurse exclaimed. “It’s your baby! They’re a little _bigger_ than usual… And they look a little more developed than a fetus usually is at this point… are you _sure_ you’re only 16 weeks along?” She asked.

“I’m sure! That’s what the doctor said when I saw him a couple of days ago!” You replied, now beginning to feel worried once more. What if your fears were confirmed, and she actually did see something wrong with the baby?

Before you could get too deep in thought again however, she quickly responded. “Well I’m sure that you’ve just got a baby who’s a little bigger than normal… Your… boyfriend? Husband?”

“Husband.” Anti quickly responded.

“Right… Anyways, your husband, he seems quite tall. Your baby must just be getting his height!” You exhaled, letting out the breath you didn’t even know you were holding, and relaxed a little. She didn’t see anything out of the ordinary, so everything so far was fine. Maybe your baby was going to turn out to be normal after all.

The nurse moved the apparatus around your belly, pointing out the different parts. “Here’s the head, those are the arms, and here’s their little feet!” You were feeling a joy you had never felt before. A bond between yourself and this special child growing inside them. You were in love and you didn’t even know them yet. “Now,” The nurse said, interrupting your train of thought. “Do you want to know the baby’s sex, or do you want to wait until the birth?”

“We’re waiting.” You replied. “We want it to be a surprise!”

The nurse smiled. “Alright then! Let me just finish up here then, and you’re all set!” She moved the apparatus around once more, pausing just for a moment before removing it from your stomach and turning the machine off. She wiped the gel off of your stomach with a paper towel, and once she had thrown them out, she handed you some small slips of paper. “Your baby’s first photos!” She grinned.

You admired them for a moment, taking in that this truly was your child. They were already beautiful in your eyes, even if this was only an ultrasound image. Anti pat your arm, bringing you back to reality. “Are you ready to go, (Y/N)?”

“Y-Yeah, sure. I’m ready.” You lifted yourself off of the table, struggling slightly. It was getting harder and harder for you to get up now that your stomach was as big as it was.

The two of you walked to the car, and you were grinning the entire time. As you sat inside you sighed happily. “What is it my queen?” Anti asked, a slight worry tinging his face.

“I’m so in love with our child Anti. I haven’t even known them yet but I already love them.” Another soft sigh escaped your lips. You were just so happy; you couldn’t help yourself.

Anti looked at you, a fake pained look on his face. “But… you don’t love them more than me right?” His tone of voice an obvious sarcastic shock.

“Oh come on Anti!” You giggled as you playfully slapped his arm. “It’s a different kind of love. A motherly one. Besides. No love I ever feel for anything or anyone will ever be greater than the love I have for you. You know that.”

“I know!” Anti chuckled. “I love them too (Y/N). I want to make sure they’re always safe and taken care of. And I promise you that I will always keep you and the baby safe, even after they’re born. I’ll do anything for you both.”

You smiled, and pulled Anti into a passionate kiss, feeling relieved that everything was going right so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also wanted to say that I'm sorry that this chapter was a little shorter than usual, and the next chapter might be as well, depending on how it goes. But I'll definitely be making up for it in the last chapter I promise! :) I've already got the chapters basically planned out in my head, so it shouldn't take me too long to write them! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please leave me a kudos and/or a comment if you did, it really does make me smile when I get those emails in my inbox saying I've received kudos or comments on my work :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I am so sorry you guys I haven't been able to update this fic lately! I've been too busy with school, it's been almost literally kicking my ass. I'm on spring break at the moment and finally was able to finish up a chapter! After this, there is one final chapter left! I hope you guys enjoy this one!

Halfway through your second trimester, you had figured it was time to start decorating the baby’s room, so the two of you headed off do some shopping. Your first stop was a hardware store surprisingly, looking to pick out the perfect color to paint the baby’s room.

The two of you arrived, and when you got to the paint section, you were overwhelmed at the amount of color choices the store had. The two of you had decided weeks before what sort of general idea you both wanted. A neutral color, not too bright, and something that would fit the baby no matter the gender. Anti also suggested a more royal color, as the child was going to be royalty, and he wanted to make sure the child knew it from the moment they came home. Walking through the paint aisles, the two of you debated multiple colors. Floating through shades of blues and reds, you found a silver color that you really liked. You were almost set on it, when you noticed Anti had pulled out a deep shade of purple. You meant to ask him what he thought of the silver paint, but once you had approached him, you knew that was the right color.

“What do you think of this one love?” Anti asked you.

“It’s perfect!” You grinned as you hugged him.

The two of you got the paint mixed and left, the next place you were headed being the baby store. Entering the store, you were left dazed and in awe at the number of things the store had, and the variety. Rows and rows of baby clothes, an area just for cribs, and even a section full of strollers next to you. You had no idea where to start, and it seemed like Anti didn’t either. After taking a moment to collect yourselves, you figured clothes might be the best place to start. You and Anti walked over, trying to find clothes that your baby could wear no matter what gender they were, but it wasn’t easy to find something that wasn’t explicitly for boys or for girls.

You sighed, feeling a little defeated as you looked at Anti. “God this is so frustrating!” You said to him as you walked past another rack full of bright pink clothes.

Anti walked up to you, wrapping his arms around your waist, and pulled you close as he kissed the top of your head. “Why don’t we take a break from clothes, my queen. Hmm? Let’s move on to the cribs, shall we? It’s better to have a nice bed for when they come home rather than clothes. And we can always order some clothes online if we need to.”

You nodded at him, smiling. “You’re right.” You let out a small yawn, the stress already tiring you out. You kept an arm wrapped around him for support as you walked over to the cribs. You had been getting more and more tired lately, and you figured it was simply the pregnancy. The baby was bigger now, and some people were sure there were twins in there, though the ultrasound proved otherwise. As much as you were filled with love for this child, they were really sucking the life out of you.

You were surrounded by cribs, and you didn’t know what one you were going to choose. Walking down the aisle, there were ones made of wood, others made of plastic, ones that rocked, ones that didn’t. “There are so many…” You whispered more to yourself than anyone else.

“Don’t get too overwhelmed, (Y/N), love.” Anti replied with a chuckle. “We’ll find the right one.”

The two of you wandered, looking at each and every crib, checking their specifications, making sure that the one you chose for your child was the perfect one. As you finished looking at one, you looked ahead, and saw one in the distance that you were sure was the one. It was one of deep mahogany, with each post designed to look like a castle spire. Over it hung a canopy of a golden sparkling fabric, and after checking the crib’s specifications, you knew this was definitely the one.

You ran over to Anti, practically dragging him to the crib as you grabbed his hand and pulled him. “This is the one! I’m sure of it!” You grinned at him, and Anti couldn’t hold back a chuckle as he saw how excited you were.

Looking it over, he smiled. “I agree. This is going to be perfect.” You and Anti walked around the store some more, ending up also picking out a matching dresser and changing bed set, a stroller, and you even finding some clothes you could agree on. Anti paid for it all, and once you got to the car, he somehow was even able to make everything fit in the car you shared.

Arriving home, you were exhausted. “God I feel like I can barely stand!” You sighed, leaning against Anti as you bent down to take your shoes off. Your eyes were drooping, and you were completely off balance. The pregnancy truly was tiring you out. You could barely handle outings like this anymore.

Anti laughed softly, taking in the sight of tired you. He found it adorable. “(Y/N), love, my queen, how about you go take a nap?”

“Alright.” You smiled at him. “But on one condition.”

“What’s that?” Anti asked, almost sure where this conversation was going to go.

“Come lie with me?” You bat your lashes at him, giving him your best puppy dog eyes.

Anti sighed as he ran his hands through his hair. “How could I say no to that face? You know I can’t resist it.” He went on to wrap an arm around your shoulders, and hooked the other under your knees, picking you up bridal style.

You screamed in slight shock as he did. “What are you doing?!” You laughed as Anti held you close to him.

“I’m carrying you to bed, that’s what. You’re so tired, you can barely keep your balance! And like I’ve told you a million times, I’m going to make sure nothing happens to you or this child of ours. I’m going to do everything to keep the two of you safe. Got it?”

“I got it! Though I could walk fine on my own…” You mumbled as you hid your face in his chest.

“What was that, love?” Anti asked, though he knew exactly what you said.

“Nothing… Just tired…” You yawned, pretending you hadn’t said anything at all.

“That’s what I thought.” Anti replied as the two of you reached the bedroom. He set you gently on your side of the bed, before going to grab your pyjamas, and helped you get changed. He then got changed himself, and climbed into bed with you, spooning you from behind. “Comfortable?” He asked.

“Very much so. Thank you Anti.” You smiled.

“Anything for you my queen.” Anti lay with you until you fell asleep, and once he was sure you were, he climbed out of bed and began preparing his surprise for you.

By the time you woke up, a few hours had passed. You were feeling better already, and you rolled over gingerly, hoping to see Anti lying there, asleep as well. Instead, the space where he should have been lying was empty and cold, as if he hadn’t been there the entire time you were asleep. You were starting to get nervous, as he wasn’t usually one to leave you alone in bed. _‘Is he finally having second thoughts about this baby? Is he really going to leave me?’_ These thoughts and more raced through your mind, but before you could properly grasp any of them, you noticed that Anti had walked in, wearing a completely different outfit than the one he had put you to bed in.

“Oh! You’re awake! Good, I had just come in to check on you.”

“Where were you, Anti?” You asked, a twinge of worry in your voice.

“I was preparing a surprise for you!” Anti beamed as he walked over to you, to help you out of bed. Once you were up, he pulled out a tie of his and tied it around your eyes, blindfolding you. “Can you see anything my queen?” You shook your head no in response. “Good. Now I’m going to lead you to the surprise, but you must promise not to peek, okay?”

“Of course I won’t Anti! But what is the surprise anyways?” You loved surprises, and you were starting to get antsy thinking of what it could be.

“I’m not telling you till we get there! Now shh, just let me guide you!” Anti’s voice was soothing against your ear, and you walked as he pulled you along, holding you tight to make sure you didn’t trip and fall.

After walking for a while, you finally stopped, and you heard the sound of a door opening. The smell inside the room that Anti led you in wasn’t the most pleasant, but you felt a breeze from what was most likely an open window to air it out and get rid of the smell. “Are you ready, (Y/N)?” Anti asked.

“I’m ready, just take the blindfold off already!” You were even more excited now, and you were so close to just ripping your blindfold off yourself.

“Alright, on three. One… two…” Anti took a pause in between two and three, and you groaned in agony and anticipation. “Three!” He finally said, slipping the blindfold from your eyes.

Your eyes adjusted to the light, and you came in to find you were in your child’s future room, the walls were all painted the deep purple you had chosen, and all the furniture you had bought was all built and set up in the room, all organized in the perfect manner.

“So what do you think?” Anti asked you, a hint of worry in his voice, hoping that you’d like it.

Tears were welling up in your eyes as you turned to Anti and pulled him into a big hug. “Oh Anti I love it!” You were grinning from ear to ear, and you couldn’t contain yourself as tears of joy started streaming down your face and you pulled Anti into a loving kiss. After finally pulling away to breathe, you rested your forehead against his, and smiled. “You’re the best lover and husband I could have ever asked for, you know that?”

“I know.” Anti laughed as you playfully smacked him. “But if it’s any use, you should know that you are the best lover and human I’ve ever known in all of my eternities. I love you.” He replied softly before placing another kiss to your lips.

“I love you too.” Your lips replied against his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading if you got this far! Please do leave a comment and/or a kudos if you enjoyed it, and if you didn't, I hope you do leave a comment telling me what I did wrong as I'm always looking to learn and grow with constructive criticism! Thank you so much once again! <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This is the final chapter of this fic! Thank you all for coming along on this ride with me, and I hope you enjoy it!  
> Song listened to: How Long Will I Love You - Ellie Goulding

It was finally time for your final doctor’s appointment. You were getting closer and closer to your due date, and your baby almost looked fully grown, if not bigger than usual, so your doctor decided on bringing you in for checkups more often.

Anti helped walk you to your car, sliding you into the passenger seat. You couldn’t walk properly anymore, and you spent most days lately just lying in bed, lacking the strength to do anything else. He then got in next to you, and started the car. Pulling out of the driveway, he grabbed your hand in his, smiling as he looked over at you. “Are you ready for the last checkup my love?”

You turned, smiling as you faced him. “Of course I am. But I’m even more ready to get our child out into the world.” You let out a sigh. “I love our child, but they’re really tiring me out at this point.”

Anti couldn’t help but let out a chuckle. “All in due time, my queen. Our child will come when they’re ready.”

“As true as that is,” You laughed, “I’d rather have them be ready sooner than later!”

“Don’t worry (Y/N), our child will come at the perfect time, I’m sure of it.”

The drive went through in relative silence, you more focused on the appointment over anything else. Arriving at the doctors, Anti parked as close as he could, and once he helped you out of the car, he carefully walked you inside and sat you down before checking you in for your appointment. The two of you sat there, waiting anxiously for you to be called back. Once you were called, the nurse led you and Anti to the ultrasound room, and left you there to wait a little more, letting you know that your doctor would be there shortly to perform the exam.

After you waited another ten agonizing minutes, the doctor finally showed up. “Ah, Miss (Y/N). Good to see you again. Time for your final check up, are you ready to see the final pictures of your baby before they’re born?”

“As ready as ever!” You smiled, excited to see how well your baby was doing.

The doctor turned on the ultrasound machine, and coated your stomach in the ultrasound gel as he ran the apparatus over you. “It seems your baby is almost ready to be born! Look,” He pointed at the screen. “You can clearly see the feet and toes, and here’s their head, and you can also see their-” He stopped himself before he could continue. “Oops!” He chuckled. “I almost forgot you didn’t want to see the baby’s sex yet!” He continued looking, and once he was done, he turned to you and smiled. “Your baby is more than on track, looking healthy, and your next three months should go quite smoothly.” The doctor printed out the shots of your baby, and handed them to Anti, handing you paper towels to wipe yourself down.

Once you were cleared to go, and you were both settled in the car, you finally got a proper look at your baby’s final ultrasound. Looking at them, you began to get emotional, and the way your hormones were acting up, you began to cry. Anti noticed, and with a concerned look on his face, he turned to look at you.

“(Y/N), love, are you okay?” Anti asked, worried if something was wrong.

“I’m just so in love with our child Anti…” You said through your tears, sighing. “Looking at these pictures makes me feel like they’re here, and I can’t wait to actually hold them in my arms!”

Anti smiled sweetly as he rubbed your shoulder lovingly. “I know dear. I can’t wait to hold them either. But they’ll arrive when they are ready, and now all we can do is wait.”

You smiled gently in return, feeling the reassurance in Anti’s words.

* * *

 

About a month and a half into your final trimester, you were having just another normal day. You were a little more tired than usual, but you thought nothing of it. Once the night rolled around, you were hit with cravings, and were really in the mood for one of your favorite comfort foods, macaroni and cheese. Asking Anti ever so nicely, he gladly obliged to make you the dish. He had been taking even more care of you as the days went on, and you were perfectly okay with that. You did occasionally want to help, but he always dismissed you, saying that you needed to stay safe and healthy so you wouldn’t hurt yourself or your child. When dinner was finally ready, Anti brought you the food in bed, and the two of you ate it together. You were so hungry you ended up eating two bowls, not even thinking of the reaction the cheese overload might have had on your body. Not long after, however, you began to feel filled with regret as your stomach began to hurt immensely, almost to the point where you were almost doubling over in pain. You assumed however, that the combination of the cheese and your pregnancy was just leaving you with a stronger constipation, as you had already been constipated before during your pregnancy. You tried your best to ignore it, and didn’t even mention it to Anti as the two of you went to sleep.

You couldn’t sleep. You were exhausted, so you tried to go to bed around 9, but not even an hour later, the pain woke you up. This time, the pain was sharper and stronger, more around your back and lower abdomen, and you felt like you needed to go to the bathroom, and bad. As soon as you found your strength and stood up, you felt liquid gushing from you like you had wet yourself completely. The pain was coming in waves now, and if all of the websites and books you had read were correct, you were going into labor.

You leaned over on the bed, taking Anti’s shoulder and shaking him awake. “A-Anti! Wake up!” You shouted.

“Hmm?” Anti replied, his voice groggy as he was in a half-asleep haze. “What is it love? Are you alright?”

“The baby’s coming!” You shouted at Anti, and those words alone made him shoot up in bed, finally realizing what was going on. He got dressed, and quickly ran to help you get ready as well. Once the two of you had everything prepared, he got you into the car as quickly as he could, before speeding off to the hospital.

The pain worsened throughout the car ride, and without realizing, you even began screaming in pain as your breathing became more and more labored. Once arriving, Anti quickly got you into the hospital’s emergency center, finding you a seat for you to wait while he went to the front desk to get you seen.

“My wife is in labor! You need to get her in immediately!” Anti yelled to the woman at the front desk.

“Okay sir,” She said softly and calmly. “Just fill out these papers and we can get her back as soon as possible.” She handed Anti a clipboard, to which he groaned.

“Listen. My wife is in pure agony over there,” He gestured to you, where you were indeed agonizing in your seat from the pain. “She’s about to have a baby, and when I say she needs to be seen immediately, I mean _immediately_.” Anti growled at her, his demonic features threatening to show themselves at his anger.

“Y-Yes sir, just give me her name and you can fill out the forms for her, and we’ll get her straight back to the maternity ward!” Anti gave her your name, and took the clipboard as he returned to your side, sitting down to fill out the papers. Nurses soon came and put you in a wheelchair, preparing to take you back.

“Wait, no! Anti! Stay with me!” You shouted through the pain, reaching out to him, as they began to roll you away.

Anti reached out, smiling to you. “I’ll be there with you soon my love, I promise.” He furiously filled out the paperwork as they took you away from him, and it wasn’t long until he was done and looking for you. Once he turned them back into the receptionist, Anti didn’t even need to ask as she pointed him in the direction of your room, giving him its number. He burst out running, sprinting past nurses and people that were all stood in the hallway until he finally got to your room. Opening the door, he saw you lying there alone, in a hospital gown, hooked up to all sorts of monitors and an IV pumping drugs in you to ease the pain.

The contractions were getting closer and closer now, but you were able to smile through them once you caught sight of Anti entering the room. “Anti… you’re here!” Your voice was weak from shouting, but you managed to croak out that sentence.

“Of course I am (Y/N).” Anti said as he came up to you, pressing a loving kiss to your forehead. “I could never abandon my queen when she needs me most.” He grabbed your hand in his, rubbing it tenderly. “How are you feeling, love? And what’s going on?” He asked.

“I-It hurts… but I’m ready to finally have our child. And they should be here any moment now, my nurse went to get the doctor along with a couple more nurses, and then it’ll be time for our baby to arrive.” You smiled at him, before doubling over as the contractions began again, more frequent and closer together this time.

It wasn’t long until the nurses returned, this time with a doctor, and they were helping you and Anti through the birthing process. “Breathe, (Y/N), don’t forget to breathe!” One of the nurses said, as she went through the breathing pattern they had shown you.

The process was long and arduous. “Push!” The doctor yelled, and you tried your hardest. The pain was leaving you weak and tired, but you knew you had to get your baby out. But even that wasn’t enough. You were growing tired and sweaty as time went on, but you were determined to get this baby out as soon as possible. An hour had passed and you were making some progress. The contractions were full on now, and you were getting closer and closer to the moment your child was born. “I can see a head coming!” The doctor said, as the process continued.

The entire time, Anti was holding on to your hand, reassuring you as you went. “You’re doing great love. I know you can do this.” You were pushing as hard as you could, and about two hours after you had begun going into labor, at exactly midnight, a cry rang out throughout the delivery room as your child was born. Anti was given the honor of cutting the umbilical cord, and after he did, the nurses quickly took your child away to clean them up. It was a quick process, and they brought them back before you could even process they were gone.

“Congratulations you two!” The doctor smiled as he walked in, holding your child wrapped up in a blanket. “It’s a girl! And you’re quite lucky as well!” The doctor said. “Your records show she wasn’t due for at least another month or two, and yet she’s as fully formed and as healthy as a full term baby!” He handed her to you, and you began to tear up as you took your child in, in your sleepy, drugged up haze. She had a few strands of hair on her head, dark as the night she was born in, and her eyes were a deep brown that looked almost black. She took after her father, that was for sure, but her lips and smile were definitely yours. She was a beautiful mix of the two of you and you were in love. Looking up at Anti, you saw the look on his face and instantly knew that he was just as much in love with her as you were.

“So,” One of the nurses asked, as she came up to you. “Do you have a name picked out for her?”

“I hadn’t even thought about it to be honest…” You said hoarsely.

“I had an idea actually. Hecate.” Anti said, smiling at you, hoping for your approval.

You took no time in waiting to respond, already loving it. “It’s beautiful. I love it!” You looked at your daughter and instantly knew that was a fitting name. The nurse took the name down to register her, and took Hecate away as well, as she needed to be observed as she was still a little premature.

Once you were alone, and it was just you and Anti in the room, you asked him the one question on your mind. “Anti, love, the name you picked for our daughter is beautiful, but why that name? Why did you pick it?”

“I picked it as it was the name of a goddess. Hecate was the goddess of demons, witchcraft, and the underworld.” Anti chuckled as he replied. “And as the daughter of one of the biggest demons in the underworld, I couldn’t think of a name more fitting. And of course she’ll be a goddess, I can already see your beautiful features reflected in her.” He smiled, giving you a small kiss to the top of your head.

You blushed in response, but as your exhaustion caught up to you, you couldn’t help but let out a yawn. “Sleep now my love, you need the rest, and I promise I’ll be here when you wake up.” Anti smiled at you reassuringly, and it soothed your emotions, allowing you to sleep.

You were kept in the hospital for three days, giving yourself time to recover, and your daughter time to be sure she was completely healthy and safe. Once the two of you were given a clean bill of health, you were released into the world. “Are you ready, my queen?” Anti smiled at you, taking one of your hands in his, the other holding the car seat that held your daughter.

“As long as I have the two of you, I’m ready for anything.” You pulled him into a soft kiss before the three of you left the hospital, ready to face the world and all the challenges it would bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this fic and I truly hope you all enjoyed it! I was considering writing an epilogue to this, but I have no idea where I'd take it. I've got one more fic left to write as a submission from one of my tumblr mutuals, and after that I'll be closing submissions, but if you guys really want one, I'll consider writing it when I have time. I hope you all really did enjoy this fic, and I hope, if you want, that you leave me a kudos/comment letting me know your thoughts. They always make me smile when I get one :) And if there's anything you think I need to better, please don't be afraid to let me know! I'm always looking to grow with my writing! Thank you all again for reading, I love you all <3


End file.
